Its you
by x0tiinkx0
Summary: What happens when your best friends with the Jonas Brothers, and they invite you on tour with them just to hangout. What goes on when your slightly jelous because the one your closest with has a girlfriend and when you go out with his brother.Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Riley the bus is here" Riley's mom yelled up to her daughter

"Coming mom" she yelled back as she scaned her room to make sure she was bringing everything with her. She then checked her reflection in the mirror. Riley was a thin pretty girl with cocoa colored wavy hair and seafoam green eyes. Riley was a cheerleader at school but she wasnt really popular. Her best friends were the Jonas brothers and ever since they left school, she hasnt really had any best friends. She then went down stairs and saw the boys in her house. She hadn't seen them is so long, so she was really glad when her mom agreed to letting her go on tour with them.

"Oh my god is it the Jonas Brothers in the flesh?" Riley said as she made her way down the stairs.

"RILEY!!" All three boys screamed as they ran to give her a hug and all four of them tumbled to the ground.

"Hey, I love you guys too but, your on my bladder" she squealed

"Oh sorry" they said as they got up

"My, my Miss Riley look how much we have grown, your not little Riles anymore" Joe said giving her a once over. She did look much older now, her hair was longer, she had lost some of her baby fat. She also got much pretier. He felt himself getting all nervous in front of his best friend, this had never happened to him before.

"Nope, I'm fifteen now, but speaking of growing, you boys look like you have done some. Nick, you grew at least three inches, Joe, you let your hair grow out and it looks very nice by the way, and Kevin, your gunna be turning twenty. What do you think thats gunna be like?"

"I think it will be the same" Kevin said

"So, Riley, hows school since we became famous?" Nick asked not looking her in the eyes and putting his hands in his pockets, he did this when he was nervous and he always used to like Riley, but no one knew and now that he was famous he didnt get to see her alot, so she made him nervous.

"Actually, it sucks, I am so glad to be getting out if it to go on tour with you guys, am I gunna be home schooled on tour because I would like to graduate in two years and ...'

"Yes," Nick said interupting her,"We know how important school is to you."

Riley just blushed at that statement, it was true even thought she was a cheerleader she was a big nerd. She was in all advanced classes, did her homework everynight and got really good grades. She even toutored kids at an after school program. Her friends at school even called her tutor girl. "Well, I have to get a good education so that I can get a good job and make lots of money. Im not a rock star like you guys you know"

"but if you were that would be sick" Joe said, "then we could go on tour together"

"Like we are now" Riley replied to Joe's comment

"Well yeah, but you would be performing it would be different"

"Umm, guys I hate to break up the reunion, but we have to get on the road soon" Mr. Jonas said grabbing the last of Riley's bags

"Mr. Jonas" Riley said giving Mr. Jonas a hug, she then saw Mrs. Jonas and gave her a hug

"Riley, its been so long, you have grown into a beautifull young woman" Mrs. Jonas said

"Thanks" Riley said blushing

The next few hours on the bus they spent catching up, and playing guitar hero. When they finally arrived at their destination, which happened to be in Maryland, which was where their next concert was. After the amazing concert with Miley Cyrus all of them went out to dinner. They went to a nice Italian resteraunt, Umbertos. Miley tagged along with them, Riley thought she was nice. Miley had been flirting with Nick all night, also she was clinging to him like a piece of saran wrap. He looked like he felt uncomfortable around her, but he flirted back. Miley seemed nice, she was funny, a little loud, but she was deffinatly not Nick's type and Riley knew that, but it had been rumored that they were dating. For some reason Riley wanted to bash Miley over the head and she didnt even know why. She figured she would ask Nick later when _she_ was gone.

"So, Nick," Miley said, "Are we going out tomorrow night?"

_'ugghhh' _Nick thought, "umm well I dont know, Riley's in town and it will only be her second night, she might still need some help settleing in" Nick said trying to get out of going out with Miley

"Dude its cool, we can keep her occupied, you go have fun with Miley" Joe said sending Riley a flirty smile

Riley smiled back and replied "Ya its cool, Nick, you can go hangout with Miley" gritting her teeth as she said these words. She didnt know why she was acting like this. _'this is so unlike me' _she thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next night they boys didnt have a concert so they were staying in a hotel room. Riley was sitting on the bed in Nick and Joe's room looking at a magazine when Nick came in and sat on the bed

"Hey, Riles, can you help me get ready for going..my umm thing with Miley?"

"Uhh, yeah sure, so you guys are umm dating?"

"Well, not really, she likes me and we used to date, but uhh, yea"

"Oh"Riley answered-'_why was this so akward Nick was her best friend'_

"Im gunna go take a shower now" Nick said

"Ok" Riley replied as she went to pick out an outfit for Nick.

Joe then came in the room and asked Riley what her plans for the evening were. She obviously replied with nothing. They decided that they would got get ice cream. Riley decided to leave Nick clothes and a note by the bathroom door. When Nick got out of the bathroom he found his clothes and a note. The note read:

_Nick:_

_Joe and I went to go get ice cream, I picked out your clothes have fun_

_ur bff Riley_

_'Great'_ Nick thought, _'Joe always gets the girl' _ Nick then got dessed in the outfit Riley had picked out- she had always been good with the fashion thing. After he had finished getting ready, he went across the hall to pick up Miley, and then they went down to the limo.

When Riley and Joe came back from getting ice cream, they decided to watch a movie. So Riley went to make popcorn, when Joe called her into the room.

"Joe, whats up?"

"Well, I cant get the remote to work" Joe replied with a puppy dog face

"Let me see it" Riley said taking the remote from Joe. She quickly checked the remote, "Its the remote for the VCR, not the Tv"

"Oh, thanks" he said sounding embarased.

"No problem" She said as she went back to the small hotel kitchen to get the popcorn from the microwave, she then put it in a bowl and returned to the living room. Joe decided that they were gunna watch Edward Scissor Hands.

Come here," Joe motioned toward himself on his side of the couch with a goofy grin, when Riley entered the room. "Let's cuddle." He patted the cushion next to him and Riley laughed crawling toward him. She fit herself next to Joe so that their backs were against the arm of the couch. He then put his arms around her, she embraced his hug and sank into his body, resting her head against him and relaxing herself completely. Joe rested his cheek on top of her head and turned on the movie. When the movie was over it was around eleven thirty and Joe felt Riley's stomach next to his body, rising up and down rhythmically. Her head was rested on his collar bone, and he could feel her breath on his neck, sending goosebumps down his spine. Soon Joe was asleep too. At around midnight Nick walked in to find Riley and Joe sleeping on the couch. Nick just stood there in a jelous rage and went to the bathroom to get changed _'I am gunna kill Joe' _he thought as he put on some lounge pants and a t-shirt so he could go to sleep.

The next morning Riley woke up on the couch in her clothes from yesterday not knowing how she got on the couch. She sat herself up to see Nick texting on the chair next to her.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked yawning

"its uh nine, and time for you to get up get your stuff and get on the bus. We have to go to another city like now" Nick replied closing his sidekick3

"Ok, can I at least take a shower first?"

"You can take a shower on the bus, like you will be for the next three months" Nick replied harshly, Riley felt like for some reason he was mad at her. She didnt think that she did anything wrong. She grabbed her suitcases and went with Nick and Big Rob on the elevator to got to the tour bus. Once inside the tour bus Riley grabbed lounge clothes to change into and went into the busses bathroom to take a shower. She hated the busses showwer it was a room that was about 4 ft by 4ft and Riley was clostrophobic, so this bothered her to no end. After she came out she popped her ipod earphones in and got her laptop out to check her email to see if any of her friends from back home emailed her. To her supprise she did have one new email 'its probably like a sale at a store or something' she thought. She signed in and found out that it was her friend Gabby from the tutor center. Gabby had probably been her only really good friend besides the Jonas Brothers. She read the email and then replied back to Gabby. After doing that she noticed that all the boys were looking at her. She took her earphones out of her ears.

"What?" she said

"you were singing" Kevin replied

"Oh, was it really loud and bad?" Riley said blushing, she was so embarased, she never let anyone hear her sing.

"No, it was really good" Joe said sounding mesmerized by her voice

"Really?" she asked sounding supprised

"Yeah, like really really good" Nick replied

"Thanks?" She replied as she felt her cheeks getting reder. "So any one for guitar hero?"

"You know it" Kevin said getting one of the guitars that they had. Riley just rolled her eyes and grabbed the other one. Kevin thought that he was gunna pone Riley, but it ends up she won and then she versed Nick who still seemed mad at her and he was winning until his phone rang which disracted him. He paused the game, threw the guitar at Joe, and answered his phone. When he came back he had a worried look on his face and he went to go get his dad since his mom was driving this shift.

"Dad, we umm, have a problem" Nick said as Mr. Jonas came into the back lounge area of the tour bus.

"What is it Nick?" Mr. Jonas asked sounding very concerned

"Well, Miley just called me and she lost her voice so she cant sing tonight, and her tapes are fried, they cant get new ones until tomorrow."

"Oh, this is a problem, how will the concert go on, we'll just have to cancel it"

"Unless, we can find someone to sing for her, back stage" Joe said, "Maybe some one who knows all the words" he continued and then looked at Riley

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervously hoping that what she thought he thinking he wasnt thinking.

"Yeah" Nick said looking Riley in the eyes, now she knew that what she was thinking he was thinking was what he was thinking.

"Boys, what are you thinking?" Mr. Jonas asked confused

"Dad, what if Riley sang backstage for Miley?" Joe asked

"Well, i guess that could work but can she sing?"

"Yeah she can dad" Joe said

"She's amazing" Nick added, "So Riley, will you do it for us?" Nick asked again looking Riley in the eyes. This time her eyes met his and with those big brown eyes she couldnt help but say : "Sure, I'll do it"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley sat backstage waiting for the Jonas's to come out of lockdown and start the show. She was really nervous, no one had ever heard her sing before, she pretty much liked it that way. Her mind kept wondering_-'What if i mess up the words, or if I sound really bad, what if i go blank, what if Im so nervous I dont sing at all.'_ Finally they boys came out and they saw how nervous Riley was.

"Riley, chill, your not going to be seen , you'll be fine, I promise" Joe said giving her a reasuring pat on the back.

"Thanks" she said, "good luck" As soon as she had said that the boys were on stage singing the first song of the night. Before she knew it their set was ending, and Miley cam out dressed as Hannah Montana.

"Hey, Riley" Miley said in a barely there voice "I just wanted to thank you for singing for me tonight, I know it means the world to the boys that they didnt have to cancel a concert"

"Yeah, well, Im here to help, good luck out there"

"Thanks, good luck back here" Miley said as she walked to where she would be entering the stage.

Riley started flipping out when the boys came back from being on stage because that ment that she was on in five minutes.

Her hands started shaking uncontrollably, and she zoned out. She then felt Joe's hand on hers

"Its ok, your gunna do great, I know you will" he said flashing her his famous smile that made you melt inside.

"Ok, she said as she ajusted the head set and turned it on. She sang all of Hannah's songs, most of which while the boys were getting ready, but Joe and Nick watched her when ever they could. Joe realized at that moment that he had fallen for Riley. The guys then went out to sing with Hannah and then sing two more of thier songs. Then Riley had to sing for Miley, but this time she wasnt that nervous. After the concert was over everyone went back to the bus.

"Riley you were great" Joe said

"Thanks Joe, but I dont think I did that well"

"No, you were really great" Joe said once again.

They all settled into their bunks on the bus to sleep during the night while Mr. Jonas drove them to North Carolina. The next day was the boys day off, but they had to be in North Carolina the day after, so they figured they would go shopping in one of the towns by the shore tomorrow.

The next morning Riley woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

--pc--

"Hello?" she said sleepily

"RILEY GET UP! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING" Joe said screaming into her phone

"Joe, why did you call me all you had to do was wake me up, we're in the same bus you know"

"I know, but I thought this would be funner for me"

Riley then hung up the phone, grabbed some clothes and then went to take a shower. After she got dressed and ready she cam out to see the boys already. Joe had her jacket in his hands and Nick had her bag

"Ready to go boys?" She asked taking her jacked from Joe and putting it on

"Yup" they answered in unison as Nick gave Riley her bag.

The four of them went shopping for hours and by the time they were starting to walk back to the store that had the entrance in which they entered, Riley's feet hurt really bad.

"Joe" she said in a fake whiny voice

"Yes" he answered mimicking her

"my feet hurt"

"Get on" he said reffering to his back

"Thank you, she said in a much happier tone. Joe gave Riley a piggy back all the way to the car. "Thank you Joe"

"Your welcome Riley" Joe said putting her down and climbing into the car

"thank you joe, your welcome riley" Nick muttered under his breath in a mimicking fashion.

When they arrived back at the bus which was now parked in front of a hotel, the hotel they were staying at. Joe grabbed Riley and threw her on his back again. He proceeded to carry her up to their hotel room. Once they got there he put her down. "What was that for?" she asked him

"You said your feet hurt, so I carried you so your feet wouldnt hurt"

"Oh Joe, thats so sweet, but you scared me and probably half of the hotel staff." Riley said raising her voice at Joe, but then stopped when he gave her the puppy dog face. Nick then came into the room with a whole tote bag full of books. He set them down on the table and walked over to where Joe and Riley were.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Nick asked

"Don't, you have plans with Miley, Nicholas?" Joe asked secretly hoping that Nick did have plans.

"No, I dont"

"oh, well we could go out to eat?" Joe suggested

"Or we could start doing schoolwork since all of us will be here" Riley suggested looking at the books Nick brought in

"School work, thats no fun" Joe said

"I think its a good idea." Nick chimed in, Joe just rolled his eyes

"So we'll do school work then" Riley stated as the three of them grabbed the books that they were assigned to. Nick was glad that they were doing school work that ment Joe couldnt flirt with Riley.

About a half hour after they started, Joe started to become jelous, because Riley and Nick would flirt like every two seconds. He didnt understand how they could flirt about homework. He hated homework.

"Um Riley, I dont know if you know how to do this level of mathematics" Joe said trying to sound smart, "but could you possible help me?"

"I could try, let me see it" Riley said walking over to where Joe was. "Yeah, I can help you, its really easy, the measure of the central angle is equal to the measure of the intercepted arc, so if the two central angles are congruent then..?"

"The intercepted arcs are congruent too" Joe replied, he really did know how to do this problem but he wanted to get Riley away from Nick.

"Yup, see you got it. Now all you have to do is plug it into the formula to get the answer" Riley said going back to where she was doing her homework. "Hey Nick did you get umm the second problem on the science worksheet, because I dont get it?"

"uhh let me check. Actually I did get it" Nick said with a satisfied look on his face. He then explained the problem to Riley

"Oh, I get it now, thanks Nick"

"No problem" he said going back to the science homework

"I'm hungry" Joe stated around fifteen minutes later

"So go get something to eat" Nick replied

"Riley, come with me to get something to eat?"

"Ya, sure Im kinda hungry myself. Nick do you want anything while were out?"

"No, I'm good"

"Ok" Joe said as he put his black suglasses and a hat on to disguise himself. "We'll be back whenever" Joe said as he grabbed a pass key and closed the door behind them.

About ten minutes later Nick heard a knock at the door. He checked throught the peep hole and saw it was Miley. _'uhh I am so not in the mood for her right now.' _He thought, but he opened the door anyway.

"Nick, whats wrong, you dont look so good?"

"Oh, its nothing, just homework."

"Oh, ok, so you wanna take a break and watch a movie or something?"

"Not really right nows not a good time"

"oh" she said coming closer to Nick, giving him a hug, "well you know I'm always here for you" she said leaning in to give him a kiss, but he pulled away.

"Miley I told right, now is not a good time"

"Nick, whats wrong?" She asked really concerned this time

"Its just your always so clingy and uhh I gotta go take a walk" Nick said grabbing is jacket, sunglasses and a pass key. Miley just stood there stunned. She left his room went into hers and started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey i just wanted to let you guys know that i would like reviews, the more you put up the faster the chapters go up. heres chapter four**

* * *

Nick, just started walking around aimlessly, he didnt know where he was going but he didnt really care at the moment. He walked until he found a park. At the park he sat on a bench that was pretty much isolated from the rest of the park. He sat there thinking for a while. When he turned to get up he saw Riley standing near the bench looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked her when he saw her

"Looking for you" she replied sitting down next to him, "Nick is there something wrong? You've been in a bad mood for the past few days."

"Riley, its nothing"

"Come on, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything, so what is it?" nudgeing him playfully

"I really dont wanna talk about it."

"Nick, you know I'm always here for you, right?" She said placing her hand on his thigh. This gave him goosebumps.

" I know Riles... its just that"

"Just what Nick? Why is it so hard to tell me stuff now when it wasnt about a month ago?"

"I dont know" Nick said softly and then he looked at Riley, and she looked back at him. He stared into her big seafoam green eyes and his heart ached, because they were 'Just Friends'.

"Nick seriously what's wrong"

"Its you"

"What?" she replied. Before she knew it Nick had leaned in to kiss her, and she leaned in too. There lips almost touching, but then a little girl about the age of seven came up and tapped him.

"Are you Nick Jonas?" she asked nervously holding a pen and paper

"uhhh, yeah" He replied

"C...can I have your autograph please?"

"Sure, whats your name?"

"Ali, A-L-I, not A-L-Y"

"Ok" he said signing the book and then giving it back to her "here you go"

"Thank you" she said giving Nick a hug and then walking back to her mom.

"That was so cute" Riley said looking at Nick.

"uhh well you know, it comes with the territory" He said laughing.

"Well, we should probably get back to the hotel, they're probably looking for us"

"Yeah, probably"

So the two of them walked back to the hotel together barely saying anything, because none of them knew what to say after what had just happened. When they got back to the hotel, Nick went into one of the bedrooms to write music. Riley and Joe decided that they were done doing homework, so they decided to play monopoly with Frankie since there was nothing else to do. Kevin eventually joined the game and the decided to play with teams. Frankie and Riley were the captians. Frankie got to pick first

"I pick Kev" Frankie said

"damn, I was gunna pick Kevin" Riley said

"What no love for DJ Danger?" Joe said affended

"Joe, do you even really know how to play monopoly?" Riley asked

Joe opened his mouth to reply and then closed it again

"Thats what I thought" Riley said

After they played a half a game of monopoly they had to stop because Joe and Riley's team had lost all of their money because Joe, doenst have a concept of money or how to play the game. Joe and Riley then decided to watch the soup on E! because it was Kevin's turn to put Frankie to bed.

"Joe, feel my hands they're really cold" Riley said extending her hands so that Joe could touch them. As Joe was holding them Nick walked out

"Hey guys..." Nick said walking out of the room to find Joe holding Riley's hand, "so watcha guys doing?"

"Watching E! wanna watch it with us?" Riley asked. Joe was hoping Nick said no.

Nick stood there with a pissed off expression on his face "No its alright, I dont wanna disturb you guys" He said with a nasty tone as he went back into the room in which he came from and crumpled up the song he had just written and threw it in one of the suitcases. Joe and Riley just looked at each other with a confused expression.

"He's been acting weird all week" Joe said, "I wonder whats up?"

"I dont know, at the park we sorta talked about it, and he said that I'm the problem, maybe I should just go home, I'll call my mom and..."

"Dont be ridiculous, Its probably just Miley being Miley, she's great as a friend, but as a girlfriend-whoa, dont even wanna think about it" Joe said laughing, Riley started laughing herself., "Listen Riles if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to him later."

"kay, thanks" Riley said, yawning, "I think Im gunna go to bed now so"

"Ya, ok, goodnight"

"Night"

Joe then walked into the room Nick was in and sat down on the bed next to him. "Dude, whats goin on with you, you've been acting weird all week"

"Oh, Im supprised that you noticed anything besides Riley"

"Nick, seriously dude whats goin on, did you and Miley get into a fight?"

"YES BUT THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MILEY, JOE DONT YOU GET IT, I LIKE RILEY "

"WHAT you like?.. But I thought?, Im confused"

"Joe, I know that you probably like Riley too, that or your that big of a ladies man just like you tell the magazines you are, but I've liked Riley since we were little and I thought maybe, just maybe I could try being just friends with her, but everytime I see her i just wanna kiss her, and to know that we will only be Just Friends is what kills me."

"Wow, I never knew that you could like a girl like that, your my little brother, its weird for me to see you this passionate about something other than music."

"I know dude, but I really like her and I almost told her today, but some girl in the park noticed me and asked me for my autograph as I was about to kiss her."

"You went to kiss Riley? Props dude" Joe said sticking his hand up for Nick to highfive

Nick highfived Joe and then replied with a "Thanks?"

"I'm gunna say, I love Riley, as a friend, and as more than a friend, but if your this passionate about her, then its not something to fight over you can have her"

"but, it seems like you two are having a pretty good time together, you flirt all the time and what was the falling asleep on the couch stunt you pulled two nights ago?"

"She fell asleep on me and I didnt want to wake her" Joe said trying to defend himself

"You, asked her to cuddle, didnt you? Is that like your only move dude?"

"Dont be hatin, if the move works then it works" Joe said and Nick just rolled his eyes at Joe.

* * *

**next chapter is really really good. also tell me who you think is gunna end up together--i already know who it is but i want your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

"Get off of him!" Riley yelled to Miley. She went over to him and gave him the juiciest kiss, and Nick enjoyed it. "Nick!" she yelled to them. Then Miley took out a knife and stabbed Nick…in the heart. "Nick! I never told you…that I loved you." Riley yelled and went over to his body that was lying around a puddle of blood. She lay with him and the Miley came back over and went to stab Riley. "This is for steeling him from me." Miley said and was about to stab Riley. "No! Don't do it!" -

Riley…wake up! Riley it is only a dream." Nick said shaking Riley.

"Nick!" she yelled as she shot up from where she was laying in bed with tears coming down her face.

"I am right here Riley. It is okay now it was just a dream." Nick said grabbing Riley to keep her still. She pulled him for a hug.

"You're here. You're here." She kept repeating and was still in his arms hugging him.

"What happened?" Nick asked as whipped the tears away.

"I really don't want to repeat it. The worst dream I have ever had in my entire life." She told him.

"Well you were just yelling 'Bitch, bitch I kill you bitch! Get away from my man.' You were pretty mad!" Nick repeated. Riley just laughed at that, "I'm gunna go back to bed now, ok?" Nick said starting to get up

"Actually, could you possibly stay until I fall back asleep?" Riley asked grabing Nicks hand

"sure" he said sitting next to her as she laid back down to try and fall back to sleep.

The next morning during breakfast Miley came over to eat breakfast with the boys.

"Hey Riles" Miley said as she walked into the room

"Miley" Riley replied remembering her dream last night.

"So, I was wondering if before the concert you wanted to go shopping with me?" Miley asked

"Well, I really, dont wanna spend all my money on clothes, I mean I went shopping yesterday with the boys so.."

"Oh, dont worry, its a shopping trip on me"

"No, I couldnt..."

"Its not a problem, what are friends for?"

_'Friends, did she just call us friends?' _Riley thought as she continued to eat her bagel.

Miley then walked over to the bag of bagels and got out a plain one. She then cut it and walked over to where Nick was and started buttering her bagel. Nick and her were talking about something, they were obviously joking because Miley hit him on the arm one or twice. The knife was so close to Nick. Riley could feel her stomach churning. Then with the knife in hand Miley gave Nick a kiss- immediatly Riley had a flashback of her dream last night.

"Nooooo" Riley shouted and everyone looked at her like she had five heads "No Joe for the millionth time I will not do you math homework"

"Ok, but I thought you liked homework" Joe replied not even realizing that he didnt even ask her to do his math homework. Then they all went back to eating their breakfast.

"So, shopping later?" Miley said after eating her bagel

"Well..." Riley said as she looked at Nick who gave her the 'do it for me' look, "Sure, I'll go, what time?"

"Umm, meet in the lobby in a half hour?"

"Sure, I'll be ready"

"Great"

After a long day of shopping with Miley, Riley was tired and irritated. Both girls were sitting in the back of the black suv, whe Miley brought up Nick, yet again.

"So, has Nick said anything about me?" Miley asked Riley for the hundreth time

"No, we dont really talk about you, or Nick's love life at all." Riley replied obvioulsy irritated

"Dont have to be bitchy, I mean seriously whats your problem?"

"What's my problem, hmm let me see, you"

"What, what did I do?"

"I dont know, I never liked you- your annoying as hell, and all you do is talk about Nick"

"Well, we're dating"

"Dating.. ha thats funny, because he said that you like him and that you used to date, and that you werent dating"

"You just said you guys dont talk about that stuff"

"We usually dont but I asked that a few nights ago and I got the truth- not your little lie that you tell the press"

"Are you calling me a liar"

"What if I am?" Riley asked sounding really bitchy. Miley then slapped her, "Ok, you did not just do that" Riley yelled as she started taking her earings off, she then unbuckled and attacked Miley. When they arrived back in the hotel, Miley had a black eye and a few bruses on her arm, Riley however looked like she hadnt been touched. Riley figured she would have to tell Nick what happened before Miley did, but Miley got to Nick first.

"Hey, Miles how was shopp..." Nick started to ask but then saw Miley's black eye, "Miley what happened?"

"Why dont you ask Riley?" Miley said as Riley entered the room.

'_Shit' _Riley thought as she walked in the room, _'Miley got here first' _

"Umm, Riley is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Well, Miley and I sorta got into a fight" Riley replied nervously

"I can see that, but umm you dont look too bad" Nick replied starting to become angry

"Welll..." Riley started, "Miley slapped me and then I puched her a few times and I didnt let her hit me, come on Nick, you know Im a good fighter- always was- and seriously your gunna let her- your I dont even know what to call her, come between us we've been friends since our diaper days, and..." Riley stopped and bit her lip. Nick and her had litterally been friends since birth. RIiley and Nick were both born on Septermber 16, 1992. Mrs. Jonas and Mrs. Adams were friends from highschool who happened to end up sharing the same room before and after the birth of their children. Riley was two hours older than Nick and she never let him live it down. Although he never really minded.

"And what?" Nick asked


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Never mind your not gunna believe me so just forget it" Riley said as she started to walk out of the room

"Fine Riley dont talk to me then"

"Ok, I wont" she said as she walked into her room and slammed the door. Nick just stood there staring at the door _'what just happened'_ After about a half-hour Miley left to go get ready for the concert. Nick just sat there thinking about what had happened. It was the first fight Riley and him have ever been in, so it was weird not talking to her. While in her room Riley sat on the bed looking through her suite case for her ipod, when she noticed a crumpled up piece of paper in it. She opened the paper and saw that it was music paper. She quickly read over the lyrics, noticing that it was Nicks hand writing. She didnt know how to read music so she read the lyrics over and over in her head trying to form a melody when Joe jumped up behind her and scared her.

"Joe, dont ever scare me like that again, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry, just trying to be funny, what are you reading?"

"I really dont know exactly" She said handing Joe the papers.

"well these would be songs"

"No" she replied sarcastically

"Ok, well then you did know what you were reading why did you lie to me?"

"I didnt", she said, "Nick wrote them right?"

"This would appear to be his handwriting" Joe said glancing at the songs.

"What do you think they're about?" Riley asked

"Do you mean who?" Joe said reading over the lyrics, "It sounds like they're about a girl he likes, probaly Miley since they're dating"

"Oh, right thats what I thought" She said kind of dissapointed, "Hey Joe, you wanna go to the movies tonight after the concert?"

"Yeah, sounds good, Ice cream after?"

"Well, it wouldnt be a date without it" Riley said as she got up to go change before the concert.

Joe just sat there puzzled- _'Date did she just say we're goin on a date, Nicks not gunna be to happy, but she asked me so he cant get mad at me right?'_

After the concert Joe and Riley borrowed one of the guys from the band cars and drove to the movie theatre to see a movie. When they got there they saw that Superbad was playing. Joe bought the tickets since he was 18 and she was only 15 and technically wasnt allowed to see the movie. The movie was very funny and they both enjoyed it very much. When they got outside of the theatre Joe asked "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Umm, I dont know" Riley replied

"how about we take a walk?" Joe said extending his hand for her to take

"sounds good" she said lacing her fingers with his. As they were walking they spotted an ice cream placed called Bolevard Scoops.

"Hey, didnt I say something about ice cream before?" Joe asked pointing to the ice cream place

"I believe you did" Riley answered as they entered the ice cream place. Riley ordered a small waffle cone with chocolate soft serve and sprinkles and Joe ordered the same thing but with vanilla soft serve. They were both laughing and having a great time, but why wouldnt they they've been _friends_ for so long.

"Hey, you got somthing on your nose" Riley said to Joe

"Really?" Joe asked

"Ya, here let me get it" She said as she pretended to go and get ice cream off his nose, but she really pushed his ice cream on his nose.

"Hey that wasnt very nice" he said grabbing her cone and putting ice cream on her nose

"You did not just do that" she said once again putting ice cream on his nose. This ice cream fight continued for about another five minutes when the cashier finally told them to stop or they would be kicked out. After cleaning up and finishing their Ice cream Riley got out her wallet to pay

"What are you doing?" Joe asked her suspisiously

"Paying for the ice cream, you treated at the movies, so I buy ice cream"

"Nope, Im paying for it"

"Then you payed for the whole evening, thats not fair"

"Its a date so Im gunna pay its the respectful thing to do"

"Can I at least pay my half?"

"No"

"Ugghh, Joe, half the guys I know would have made me pay for all of it or atleast my half, expesially because I asked you out"

"well, Im not half the guys you know am I?"

"No, I guess your not" She said as she put her coat on. Joe put his on paid for the ice cream, apologized for the noise and gave the cashier a nice tip. They walked back to the car hand in hand and walking closer than before. When they got to the car before opening Riley's door Joe lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her. Riley felt her whole body tingle.

Back at the hotel Nick was pacing around waiting for Joe and Riley to get back.

"Did, they tell you where they were going?" Nick asked Kevin still pacing

"They said they were going to the movies, Nick why are you so stressed out about this?" Kevin replied

"Cause, I like Riley, sorta kinda maybe"

"But you have Miley"

"Dont remind me" Nick said. Then Nick went to the refridgerator and checked for a diet soda. "shoot, we have no more diet coke, Im gunna go get one at the vending machine down the hall"

"ok" Kevin said sitting down to watch some televison

When Nick opened the door to go to the vending machine he saw Riley and Joe making out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick just stood there for a few seconds with his mouth wide open, not sure what he should do. Nick then slammed the door and walked into the other room. Joe had betrayed him and Nick was mad.

"Nick, that was fast. Did you get your soda already?"

"I dont want a diet coke any more- Im going to bed"

"Okay?" Kevin said wondering what had just happened.

About ten minutes later Joe and Riley walked in giggleing and holding hands.

"Ooo, Looks like you two had fun" Kevin said

"Maybe" Joe said winking at Riley, who just smiled in return.

The next morning on the bus, everyone was eating breakfast and Joe and Riley were playing footsies under the tabe.

"So, you guys are unusually happy this morning, did you date go well last night?"

"Mom" Joe said blushing and sounding embarrased

"Come on Joe, we should probably tell them" Riley said kicking Joe's leg

"Tell us what?" Mrs. Jonas asked

"Well..." Joe started, everyones eyes on him, "Riley and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What?!" Nick and Kevin said at the same time, Nick said it because he was upset, but Kevin said it because he was confused.

"But Joe, your three years older than her, Its technically illeagal" Kevin said

"Age, is but a number" Joe replied smiling at Riley, she laughed in reply.

After breakfast, they all went back to the lounge to play guitar hero. Joe and Riley sat on the couch watching Nick and Kevin battle it out. At first they just sat next to each other, but as the song continuted they sat closer and closer, until finally Joe's arm was around Riley pulling her close to him and her head was on his chest.

"Hey, Riley, do you wanna go?" Nick said taking off his guitar to let her play

"No, Im just gunna watch, thanks though"

"but, its your favorite game"

"well, I just dont feel like playing it today"

"NO, YOU JUST DONT FEEL LIKE PLAYING IT, BECAUSE JOE DOESNT WANNA PLAY IT" Nick said stomping out of the lounge twoards the bunks.

"SO WHAT IF THATS THE REASON, HES MY BOYFRIEND IM ALLOWED TO HANG OUT WITH HIM ARENT I?" Riley said followeing him out of the room.

"bitch" Nick said sorta under his breath but it was still hearable

"What did you just call me?" Riley asked getting really mad, and really ready to hit Nick.

"I CALLED YOU A BITCH" Nick screamed in a nasty tone as Joe walked in the bunk area.

"Dont call my girlfriend that"

"Your girlfriend- excuse me Im sorry, I had a minor brain lasp- Im actually mad at you, ASSHOLE"

"WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?" Joe screamed right back at Nick

"I dont know, maybe because you went out with Riley the night after I told you I loved her"

"Dude, she asked me out and, you patched things up with Miley, forgive me for thinking you had a girlfriend."

"Your forgiven" Nick relied in a nasty tone

"Wait, Nick did you just say you love me?" Riley asked

"Well..." Nick started

"Nick, Im going out with Joe and Im happy and your going out with Miley, maybe you were just confused at thought that you loved me"

"No, Riley, I..."

"Those songs about Miley are really great" Riley said as her and Joe left the room hand in hand. Nick then buried his head in is pillow and lay there. _'I totally screwed up everythig with Riley, Ughh and Joe and I are fighting, wait a minute, I never wrote songs about Miley' _Nick thought

The next day while the boys were still sleeping Riley got up and went to go make a phone call

--pc--

"Hey" Riley said nervously as she heard Eric pick up his phone

"Hey baby whats up?"

"nothing really, sweetie we need to talk"

"uh oh that usually doesnt mean anything good"

"nope, its not anything good. With me being on tour with the boys I think that it would be best if we were just friends from now on. Im really sorry"

"No, I get it, your in love with one of them"

"Well, we were never exclusive, so"

"whatever Riles, listen I gotta go, I have a hockey game"

"Kay, bye" She said hanging up her phone and turning on the tv. Nick just stayed behind the wall where he was listening to her phone conversation. He couldnt believe that she had a boyfriend and played the pity card on them. Nick was discusted, he was even more discusted that he fell for it, and so did Joe. 'Do I tell Joe?' Nick thought to himslef as he tried to sneak back to his bunk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick figured that the right thing to do was tell his brother. So when Joe and Nick were alone Nick started to tell Joe.

"Hey, Joe, I need to tell you something"

"Ya, whats up" Joe said still playing the Mario game for Nintendo 64

"No, Joe its serious"

"Okay?" Joe said pausing the game

"Ok, so this morning, I overheard Riley, on the phone with a guy, and she kinda broke-up with him on the phone"

"What?"

"Riley, had a boyfriend from home, she forgot to mention to us"

"No, thats not like her, she wouldnt do that to me, us"

"But she did, I mean shes changed since we've left her"

"NO, SHE WOULDNT DO THAT TO US"

"ok Joe calm down, Im just telling you what i heard this morning"

"I think your making it up because, your jelous"

"Of, what?"

"Me and Riley, because you love her"

"ok, Joe, you believe that, I try to do the right thing and then you get at mad at me, Im done"

"You, know what fine, dont talk to me unless we absolutely have to"

"that works for me" NIck said slamming the door to the lounge shut. A few minutes later, Riley walked in

"What was that all about?" she asked

"Oh nothing Nick and I just arent talking"

"Why not?"

"because he's jelous of us"

"I doubt that, he has Miley"

"but he doesnt love Miley"

"Are you saying that Nick really does love me?"

"Well, yeah, he told me so, but like I dont know"

"And you went out with me knowing that your brother loved me?"

"Well, at first I didnt think it was a date, until you said it was a date, and then I dont know, I thought since you asked me that it would be ok. I mean does it even matter that I love you too?"

"Of couse it matters, I love you too, but now I feel horrible for you guys fighting, I gotta make this right" Riley said getting up and going to get Nick. When she returned she was basically pusing Nick into the lounge. "Now, you guys need to talk to eachother about the me issue, because I will not tear you two apart. You guys are brothers and if I need to leave for you guys to be ok again I will."

"Maybe that would be a good idea" Nick said in a spiteful tone

"Ok" Riley said "I'll go pack, but why do you want me to go?"

"Because you lied to us, you said that life sucked with out us, you said you only had one friend, you forgot to mention that you had a boyfriend" Nick said in the same spiteful tone as before

"Nick, I dont know what your talking about" Riley said trying to sound innocent

"Dont play dumb with me, I heard you on the phone this morning, why didnt you just tell us? Why?"

"because...because...because I didnt know how to tell you, and it was never brought up, and we werent exclusive, and I dont know, I dont love him or even really like him like that I mean we've never even kissed so I dont know how you could even call him a boyfriend, we were just seening each other, and if it helps i really feel bad that I didnt tell you and that you guys got into a fight over it." she said heavy-hearted

"WHOA, wait, hold up now, you had another boyfriend, but you asked me on a date and then basically lied to my face when I asked you out" Joe asked becoming angry

"Well, I never lied, you never asked me if I had a boyfriend."

"Well YOU SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED SOMEHTHING THAT BIG"

"We werent a big deal, Im a cheerleader, hes the captian of the hockey team, it was sorta what the music business would call a publicity thing"

"I can not believe this" Joe said starting to shake from all the anger that he now possesed.

"Joe are you ok?" Riley asked him, knowing he was about to explode

"AM I OK? AM I OK? DO I LOOK OK, BECAUSE I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY GIRLFRIENDS A WHORE" Joe yelled

"Im not a whore, your my first real boyfriend, I told you, I really never liked him"

"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR BOYFRIEND"

"why not you are my boyfriend"

"NOT ANYMORE, GO BACK TO THE CAPTIAN OF THE HOCKEY TEAM, I WOULDNT WANT TO RUIN THE _PUBLICITY STUNT_"

"Joe, you cant be serious can you?" she said tearing and choking up, like you did before you started crying

"Actually," he said calming down, "I am"

"Oh" she said starting to cry, "Ok" she said getting up to go to her bunk. She just layed there for a while crying into her pillow and thinking. She decided after awhile that she would just go home, and go back to the way her life was when she only got emails once a month from the Jonas brothers and phone calls whenever they could fit them in, but the truth was she knew it was never gunna be like that again, not after what had just happened. She got up, packed all of her things, booked her self a flight using her moms emergency credit card. Then she went and told Mrs. Jonas that she was leaving, and asked to be dropped off at the aiport. Mrs. Jonas had no problem with it, but she knew somehting was wrong. Riley left with out the boys knowing because she wasnt talking to any of them, although she said goodbye to Kevin and Frankie. She wrote both Nick and Joe notes about how she she was sorry and about how she hopes that one day they can all be best friends again. Joe found his first when he was looking for Riley so that he could appologize to her. It read :

_Dear Joe,_

_I decided that maybe Nick was right, I did need to go home, and Im really sorry that I didnt tell you guys about Eric (thats his name). The day and a half that we were together, was really amazing but, I feel horrible about Nick and I never ever wanted to make you fight or start world war three. Maybe its for the best that I leave, I just hope that one day we can get back to being best friends. I really do love you and I hope that you dont think that Im a whore--even thought I probably deserved to be called that. Again, Im really sorry and hope that you and Nick can forgive me and eachother. _

_ Love, Riley_

After Joe read this, he called all of the airports nearby and all of them said that most of thier night-flights to New Jersey had already taken off, and that they couldnt check the plane records for anyone who asked, just for the government. Joe couldnt believe that Riley actually left. He ran back to the lounge to find Nick sleeping on the couch.

"Nick, wake up, Nick, come on this is important" Joe said shaking Nick until he woke up

"What do you want Joe?" Nick asked crankily

"Rileys gone"

"What?" Nick replied confused

"Riley left, shes gone"

"Riley went home?"

"Yeah, and all because we basically told her to leave"

"No, you didnt tell her to leave I did" Nick said regreting ever saying that

"but, I called my own girlfriend a whore, and thats not cool, mom and dad brought us up better than that"

"We really cant do anything now, shes gone" Nick said solomly, "Hey Joe whats that in your hand"

"Oh, umm a letter that Riley left on my bed, here you can read it" Joe said handing Nick the paper. NIck read over the letter and handed it back to Joe.

"Joe?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Did I get a letter?"

"I dont know, i found mine on my bunk so check there I guess."

"Ok" Nick said looking at the clock, it was six thirty in the evening, they didnt have a show tonight and they were driving to another state somewhere. He checked his bunk real quick and didnt see any letter so he just took a shower and got ready to go to bed. He lay in bed thinking, he couldnt fall asleep because his mind was full of thoughts- most about Riley and what would have happened if they had kissed at the park or if he had just told her how he felt. Other thoughts were why did Joe get a note and he didnt. Then Nick opened his eyes and saw that there was a piece of paper with his name on it taped to the top of his bunk. Nick took the piece of paper off the top, opened it and read its contents:

_Dear Nick,_

_I couldnt stay on tour with you any longer. The whole situation was getting awkward and it was all my fault. I should have told you and Joe about Eric from the begining, but I dont care about Eric as much as I care about you. Plus the whole relationship was set up by the school. I didnt want to go out with him, but the whole school pushed it so I went with the flow. Kinda like you dating Miley- but as you can tell I never grew to like Eric like you like Miley. Sure, he was fun, but he could never replace you guys ever. _

_This is all my fault and thats why I had to leave. Don't blame yourself, this all goes on my shoulders, it was my responsibility. _

_ Goodbye, Miss you already_

_ Riley_

Nick sat there rereading the letter several times- it blew his mind-he couldnt figure out what Riley ment at all, except that she was sorry and that she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days Riley adjusted back to being in school, it wasnt that hard considering she had only been gone about a week. Alot had happened in that week though-she had fallen in love with one of her bestfriends and broken both of her bestfriends hearts. Also soon enough she had found herself back with Eric. For whatever reason this boy could not get enough of her. She was supprised to see how many people had missed her when she got back to school, considering she didnt have that many friends when she left. Her friend Gabby was the only person she really wanted to see and talk to because she hadn't talked to her in so long. They had emailed each other often-but Gabby rally didnt like calling any one and Riley really didnt have time.

Back on the Jonas tour bus, everyone was still pretty upset about Riley leaving. Joe felt so guilty because he had called her a whore and knew that he was better than that.

"Mom?" Joe said going into the cramped tourbus kitchen.

"Yes sweetie" Mrs. Jonas replied

"Mom, I need to go see Riley- you know make sure shes okay, I havent heard from her and I miss her."

"Ok, you can go in about a week, when we're back in New Jersey" she said cleaning the counter tops her back twoards Joe.

"No, mom" Joe said getting up from where he was sitting at the table and walking over to his mom. He put his hand on his mom's shoulder and said, "Mom, I need to see her now as in the next flight or as soon as possible"

Mrs. Jonas looked at her son, he had sadness in his eyes that were usually filled with an energetic fire. She sighed "Ok, I'll call the airlines."

"Thanks mom, your really the best" Joe said going to pack some of his things.

When Joe arrived in New Jersey he took a cab to Riley's house. When there her mother gave him a warm welcome.

"Why hello, Joseph, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Adams

"Well, Mrs. Adams, Im looking for Riley. Is she home?" he asked hopefully

"No, she's cheering at the schools hockey game."

"Oh, ok well Im gunna go down to the ice rink and see if I can catch her there."

"Ok, it was nice to see you Joseph"

"Same her Mrs. Adams "

Joe then started walking down to the ice rink. He was able to walk because it was a small town and he used to live there so he knew where it was. When he arrived at the rink, he payed to get in and sat in the stands among everyone else. Some of his old friends were there so he went and sat down next to one of them.

"so, whats the score man?" Joe asked sneaking up on one of them

"umm its-- hey man what are you doing here?" A boy with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes said shaking Joe's hand

"Come on Matt you know Im a big hockey fan"

"but dude your on tour" Matt replied, Matt was Joe's best guy friend. "So seriously, why are you here"

"Well, I was dating a cheerleader, and we had a fight and well I came to appologize."

"So basically you and Riley hooked up on tour?"

"what did she tell everyone"

"No actually, thats the only cheerleader that you would even consider hooking up with and you know it."

"Well, thats not...I mean...ok maybe your right" Joe said kind of embarrased

"Im always right, but I didnt see you and Riley hooking up I always thought Nick had a thing for her."

"Well he does, but Riley likes me"

"Oh, well thats cool, but um I dont know how to tell you this, but she's kinda going out with Eric" Matt said pointing to the center on the ice.

"Well, thats what I've heard." Joe said with a sigh

"but they broke up before she went on tour, or thats the story I heard. So when are you staying until" Matt said quickly changing the subject

"Im just staying over night and then I have to go perform"

"Oh, thats cool"

"listen its between periods, Im gunna go see if I can catch her."

"Alright see ya in a few min"

Joe then went looking for Riley in the food court. He found what looked like the entrance to the empty dinning area and went in to see if she was there. When Joe walked in he saw that there was a guy dressed in a hockey uniform with skates on with his back against the pole and Riley dressed in her blue and gold Eagles cheerleading uniform was making out with him. _'I guess thats Eric' _Joe thought as he left the room and returned to his seat next to Matt.

"I guess shes still with Eric" Joe said sitting down

"ohh, you saw them together, ouch"

"yeah and they were making out"

"double ouch, listen if you need a place to crash tonight, you can stay at my house"

"Thanks dude."

"No problem, I mean how often do you get to hang out with your famous bestfriend."

"Good point.'

"Ooo, the cheerleaders are coming on"

_'Great' _Joe thought as he sat there watching Riley. Riley was a stuner, since she was small and thin. For one of the cheers she had to be held up by two spotters and stand on one leg, but one of her spoters was missing. The captain decided that they would do the cheer any way. So Riley got up on her spotters arm, bounced into the air, stood on one foot and locked her knee so that she would stay in place, but her spotter wasnt holding on that tight. Riley sliped and fell to the ground head first. Joe ran over to where the cheerleaders were performing.

"Riley, Riley, come on, someone call an abulence"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Is she gunna be okay?" Joe asked the doctor who had just come out of Riley's room.

"I cant tell you anything unless your family" The doctor replied examining his clipboard

"Oh, well, Im her boyfriend" Joe said

"Ok, so, she hit her head pretty hard, and it turns out that she is not only unconsious anymore she had escaped into a colma. There is a good chance though that she will pull out of this colma, but we are going to do some tests to make sure."

"Ok, I just called her parents and they are on their way over."

"Very good, Im gunna go order those tests." the doctor said leaving the room and Joe sat back down in the lobby waitng for Riley's parents. When they arrived he told them what had happened and what the doctor said. Riley's mom was crying and all she could manage to say was "She had to pick cheering"

Joe also called his family to tell them what had happened. They imediatly canceled all the shows before the jersey shows and came down to see Riley.

_Rileys P.O.V_

_"Guys, guys, stop fighting" I said as i heard Joe and Eric exchanging rude remarks. I didnt know where I was, it was dark really dark and I couldnt see anything. I kept hearing them fight, but they wouldnt stop, could they hear me? And why was Joe there? I am so confused. _

_"Seriously guys stop" i had said one more time, but they still didnt stop, Im guessing they couldnt hear me. Ow my head hurt really bad. Why did it hurt so much? This went on for what seemed like hours and then I had another perspective- kinda like an outer body expirience. I saw myself in a hospital bed, hooked up to so many wires, and Joe and Eric were sitting there when Nick walked in. Immediatly the fighting started again- I knew this wasnt good. I went out the open door way to find my mother in my fathers arms crying- I knew that I was seriously ill or hurt. This was so weird the last thing I remember was the hockey game. I went back into my room and listened to the three boys fight. It was seriously getting annoying. The doctor and my parents soon came in and sushed them. The doctor then explained that I had a fractured skull and that might affect how long I would be in a colma- Im in a colma damn, what did I do to get into a colma. _

Later on while everyone was getting something to eat Nick sat alone with Riley, who was still in a colma.

"Come on Riley, your stonger than this, you gotta pull through. The world needs you, your parents need you, and I need you" Nick said sighing looking at the numbers on the monitors as the slowly declined. "Even though, you might not remember this or anything, I need to know that I told you..." Nick continued starting to tear up, "...that...I love you, and that I always have and I always will" he said starting to cry and squeazing Riley's hand. She felt this and weakly squeazed his hand back. Nick immediatly jumped up. He looked at the monitors and the the numbers started increasing rapidly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Riley woke up a few seconds later to find Nick staring at her.

"What are you doing here? And where am I?" She asked trying to sit up but she was stopped by the anormus amout of pain that rushed to her head.

"Take it easy," Nick said laying her back down, "your in the hospital, you fractured your skull by falling during a hockey game."

"Oh, that would explain the extreame pain in my head." she said sorta laughing

"Well, yeah, listen Im gunna go get your mom and tell her your up, ok?"

"Yeah" she said as Nick got up and started walking to the door, "And Nick?"

"Yeah?"

" Im sorry"

"I know, Its ok"

A few minuets later Riley's mom and dad walked in followed by the whole Jonas gang and Eric. She knew that this ment that the boys had been talking, which probably ment fighting.

"Oh my god, thank god your ok" Mrs. Adams said rushing to her daughters side.

"Mom, I'm fine, everyone falls, I mean look at Joe, he falls almost everytime he goes on stage." Riley said and everyone laughed except Joe

"Hey, Im right here you know" Joe said sort-of affended

"I know, I wasnt whispering it or anything"

"Guys can I have a moment alone with my daughter" Mrs. Adams asked

"Sure" everyone said leaving the room.

"Mom, whats up?"

"Are you ok?"

"yeah mom, I'm fine except for the fact that I feel like I some one was slaming my head against the wall several times."

"Well, you did fracture your skull"

"Yeah, Nick told me" Riley said pausing,"Mom?"

"Yes, hunny"

"Nick told me he loved me"

"oh" Mrs. Adams said, "Do you love him?"

"Well...hes my best friend, but I dont think I love him like that, I've never really thought about it, I mean I went out with Joe, I can't just go out with Nick after that. And then theres Eric"

"You know that you have to choose, and no matter who you choose someones gunna get hurt"

"I know mom, I just hope Im not the one getting hurt"

Later on that day after her and her mom talked Joe came in.

"Hey" Joe said walking in and sitting in the seat next to Riley's bed

"Hey" she replied

"Im sorry" they both said at the same time which made them laugh.

"Let me go first" Joe said

"No, me first" Riley said but by the look on Joes face she knew he was going first., "Ok Joe, you first"

"Ok, well I came back to say that I'm sorry for calling you a whore, I never ment it, and I still love you Riles"

"Joe, no Joe, dont say that"

"Why, Riles its true, I still love yo..."

"Joe, I cant, I think that for now it would be better if we were just friends, Im really really sorry" Riley said

"but you could come back on tour with us and it would be different this time, no fights I promise"

"Promises are better left un-said" Riley said sighing, "I think its better if we stayed friends until I figure everything out."

"Oh, ok" Joe said getting up to leave

"No, Joe come back"

"Why?"

"I want you to sit with me" Riley said giving Joe the puppy dog face and batting her eyes, she learned when she was little that Joe loved her eyes and that they drove him crazy. He wished that he had had her eyes.

"Fine, but only for a little while, your_ boyfriend _might get mad" Joe said sitting next to her. Oh how she cringed when he called Eric her boyfriend, sure he was her boyfriend but when Joe said it, it just seemed so wrong to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riley was told that she had to stay in the hospital for a for about a week and then she could home, but she had to stay on bed rest. Joe, Nick and Kevin visited her almost everyday. Eric being the captain of the hockey team, was always busy, but he came when he could.

On the third day that Riley was in the hospital Nick was walking through town with Miley getting Riley's favorite junk food when he saw what looked like Eric making out with a blonde cheerleder. He knew this girl, she was Nick's first girlfriend Lexi. He couldnt believe that while Riley was lying in a hospital bed in imense ammounts of pain Eric was cheating on her with her old friend Lexi. Lexi and Riley had gotten into a fight because Lexi being the slut that she is cheated on Nick with her ex-Bobby, and Riley being Nick's best friend didnt like that Nick was upset do she happened to throw a punch or two at Lexi during cheerleading. Lets just say Lexi wasnt in school for the next few days after that.

Miley saw them kissing. "Hey, Nick isnt that Riley's boyfriend?"

"Uhh, yeah, maybe we should go over and see whats goin on"

"Ok" Miley said as they walked closer, now she could tell that it was definatly Riley's boyfriend, "You want me to distract her so you can talk to him?" Miley asked

"Uhh, could you, that would help alot considering shes my best friend and all"

"Its not a problem, I know that you guys are really close and all" Miley said as they finally reached the two. They had just stopped kissing when Nick and Miley arrived.

"Hey Eric whats up man?" Nick asked trying to be friendly about the whole thing.

"Nothing, just you know chillin"

"Yeah, us too"

"Hey Nick" Lexi said suductively while still biting her lip from when her and Eric pulled away from theyre makeout session.

"Lex" Nick said nodding at her.

"So whose your friend?" Eric asked refering to Miley

"Oh, this is Miley my..."

"Miley as in Miley Cyrus, the Miley Cyrus?!" Lexi asked looking tottally star struck

"uhh yeah" Nick said

"OMG I love you, your voice, your songs, your show, your my Idol"

"Ok then so why dont we talk over here" MIley said leading Lexi away from Nick and Eric.

"So, you and Lexi looked pretty close there" Nick said when the girls were out of hearing distance.

"Well, you know, were just friends"

"yeah friends with alot of benefits" Nick mumbled under his breath

"What?" Eirc asked

"Oh, nothing" Nick replied, "Hey isnt your girlfriend in the hospital, and if Im not mistaken Lexi happens to be like her mortal enemy"

"The girls dont get along so what, what Riley doesnt know wont hurt her" Eric said with out a care in the world

Nick just stood there staring at him, he couldnt believe what he had just said. Nick knew that Riley deserved better than this. "I hope you know that Rileys not some average girl that you fuck around with, shes special, why would you want to lose someone like her. Dont fuck around with her man"

"But shes good at it"

_'WHAT?! did he just say what I thought he said' _Nick thought, "Rileys not like that she wouldnt do that"

"Maybe not when shes sober"

"She wouldnt do that either"

"Maybe I did it for her" Eric replied with a satisfied grin on his face.

"You fucking son of a bitch" Nick screamed in rage as he punched Eric. Next thing you know the boys were rolling around ont the floor punching the shit our of each other. Eric now had Nick pinned to the floor and was bashing in his face blood was everywhere. But Nick had gotten up the strenght to flip Eric over so that now he is on top of Eric. Nick throws a few more punches to Eric's face before yelling "If you ever mess with her again your gunna be the one in the hospital", then Nick threw one las punch between Eric's eyes and Eric blacked out. Nick got up and looked at his bloddy knuckles. He knew violence wasnt the answer but the thought he owed his best friend that one.

When Nick and Miley arrived at the hospital, Nick quickly cleaned and bandaged his hands so that he could try and hide it from Riley. He still hadnt made his mind up of whether he was gunna tell her or not. He wanted to protect her and wasnt sure which way was best- tell her and protect her from him ever cheating on her again or not tell her and protect her from the truth.

"Hey" Nick said as he entered Riley's room

"Hey" Riley replied, "whatcha got in the bag?"

"Your favorites"

"Thank god the hospital food is gross" Riley said and they both started laughing

"Oh, I brought a friend with me"

"Oh, cool, bring him in" Riley obviously thought it was a boy because Nick is a boy and all his old friend live here.

"Hey" Miley said as she walked into the room.

"Hi" Riley said back supprised that Miley was even here _'Miley, why would he bring Miley here' _Riley thought to her self. "So Miley, how have you been, looks like your eyes better"

"Yeah, well after you left I had no one to punch it, but I kinda miss you being there."

"Yeah sorry about the whole fight thing, just you pissed me off a little"

"Really its ok"

"We cool?"

"Yeah were cool"

"Cool" Riley said as she looked over at Nick, he looked terrible and he looked like he wanted to tell her somthing. "Hey Nick, is there something that you want to tell me?" Riley asked

"Umm, no, not that I can think of"

"Really, because you look like you just got into a fight and you have that look, the look where you wanna tell me somthing"

"I dont know what your talking about, and I fell down the stairs this morning" Nick said trying to lie to Riley but he knew it was no use, she could see right through him

"Ok Nick dont tell, but just so you know I'm very mad at you now, so you can leave." Riley said knowing that in a few minutes he'd crack.

"But Riles.."

"If your not gunna tell me just leave" She said turning so that her back was twoards him.

A few minuets later he cracked, "Fine Riles, I'll tell you but your not gunna like what I have to say"

"I knew you'd crack, so spill what is it?" She said turning around so that she now faced him.

"Uhh, Miley, can I talk to Riley alone please?"

"Yeah sure, I'l be outside if you need me" Miley said leaving he rooma nd closing the door.

"Ok, before I tell you, one your not gunna like what I have to say at all and two Im really sorry I have to tell you this"

"ok?" Riley said as she got ready for Nick to tell her what it was but, by the look on his face she could tell she wasnt gunna like what he said.

"Well..." He started and when he started Rileys stomach knotted. "I saw Eric today and well...he was hanging out with Lexi and ummm...I dont know how to tell you this but ummm..."

"Nick spit it out"

"Ok, fine, Eric was cheating on you with Lexi and then I confronted Eric about it he said some asshole remarks and then I beat the shit out of him which is why I look like this." Nick said finally stopping for a breath

"He...he..he what..no..no your lying right.. he wouldnt...would he?" Riley said starting to cry. Nick then gave her a hug and rocked her back and fourth.  
_'Wait?!' _she thought, _'Why is Nick hugging me? Why don't I want him to stop? Why do I want him to never let go and look me in the eyes one more time like those black and white films?, Do I love Nick, no I cant love Nick he's my best friend, yeah best friend nothing more'_  
He then took her chin and faced her towards himself. He smiled a smile that was so warm and friendly that it made her smile. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat between her heavy breathing.  
He then asked, "You gonna be okay?"  
Nodding she said, "I think so, he was a jerk anyways."

"Then why did you stay with him?" Nick asked her, still hugging her

"I dont know, I guess because I thought I liked him" she said still crying.

Nick just sat there rocking her back and fourth as she listened to his heart beat. Finally after about a half hour she had cried herself to sleep in Nick's arms. She woke up three hours later and to her supprise she was still in Nick's arms and he was sleeping _'well this is akward' _She thought to herself trying to get up with out waking Nick. It was impossible, and if Miley wasnt sitting there waiting for them to wake up and her neck didnt hurt really bad she wouldnt have moved but she did and Nicks head fell and he woke up almost immediatly.

"Hey" Nick said as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up

"Hey" both girls said at the same time. Then it was silent, but not like one of those comfortable silences, it was a really akward one and everyone knew it.

_'Man this is akward' _Riley thought as she sat up in bed hoping that NIck would get off of the hospital bed before Miley popped a blood vessel. Riley moved ofer to try and get to the middle of the bed, Nick got the hint and hooped off the bed and sat in the chair besides Miley. Who was now glaring at Riley. '_Its not like I meant to fall asleep with your boyfriend it just happened, wow that actually sounded really bad_' Riley thought to herself. She hopped that someone would break this akward silence soon. Just then Nick placed his left hand on top of his right and started moving his thumbs in a foward motion, resulting in it looking lke a turtle.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked as Riley turned to see what Nick was doing and then burst out laughing.

"Uhh, I dont know" Nick said starting to laugh too.

"Obviously you know, other wise why would you be laughing" Miley said kinda getting angry.

Before Riley or Nick could answer Miley's question Joe walked in and said "Ohhh, akward turtle" Joe then placed a small coffee drink with whiped cream on the bed side table and waited for Riley to thank him. When she didnt and just kept stairing at the cup he said "What? Isnt that what you normally get at starbucks?"

"Yeah, but Joe the doctor said I cant have caffiene untill next week"

"Aww man, I was just trying to be nice and all"

"I know and it is the thought that counts" RIley said smiling, "Just give it to Kevin, thats what he usually gets"

"Ok," Joe said getting up to go and give it to Kevin when he looked at Nick, "Hey Nick, were u in a fight, you look like shit?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few weeks later it was Thanksgiving and Riley was well on her way to recovering, of course she wasnt allowed to cheer at the games for another month- she was still on bed rest-, but she was still part of the squad. The Jonas boys always went to her house for thanksgiving and this year was no exception. Her cousin Mandy would also becoming to her house. Mandy and Riley were really close. Since Riley was an only child, Mandy was like her big sister, the person she told everything to.

**(a/n: Yes Mandy is _the_ Mandy as in the song)**

Later on that night after everyone had eaten dinner, Nick went up to hangout with Riley, because she had to eat dinner in her bed. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey Riles" he said taking a seat on her bed, and looking around at her room, a room in which he hadnt seen in a long time, a very long time. He looked around at all the pictures on the wall of them together. But there was one that stood out, one that he didnt even know that she had. As far as he knew there was only one copy of that picture and it was in his wallet. It was one of him and her after her first time cheerleading at a school game. Nick remembers the day well because it was they day he fell in love with Riley. The picture was of Nick holding Riley in a piggyback with her arms around his neck and Riley's cheek touching his from the back, smiling widely. He remembered how nervous she was before the game

--Flashback--

"_Nick, I cant do this, I cant go out there at half time" A seven year old Riley said pacing back and fourth in the school hallway_

_"Yes, you can" Nick replied through a gap in his mouth where the baby tooth he lost a few days before used to be_

_"No, I cant, Im horrible"_

_"No, I bet your amazing"_

_"You've never even seen me cheer before, so how would you know" She said stopping infront of him and putting her hands on her hip._

_"so, your my best friend and you can do anything, plus you made the team so you cant be that bad"_

_"HEY" she said slapping his arm slightly, "Im a really good cheerleader"_

_"oh, yeah, prove it to me" Nick said giving her a sly grin_

_"Fine, I will at half time" She replied walking back into the gym to sit with her team mates. _

_He walked back into the gym with a satisfied look on his face. _

_After the Game Riley's family and the Jonas famiy went to the local ice cream parlor. Kevin wasnt there though because he was on a date. _

_"Hey Joe?" Riley said between spoonfuls of ice cream._

_"Yeah Riles" Joe replied putting his spoon down_

_"Where's Kevin, did he watch me cheer?"_

_"He's on a date, but he watched you cheer, he said that you were awesome."_

_Riley smiled and continued to eat her ice cream. "Joe?" she paused for him to look up showing that she had his attention. "What does Kevin do on his date?"_

_"Kiss, I guess, he says its fun." Joe said shrugging and then went back to his ice cream. _

_Later that night Riley and Nick were in Nicks room doing homework and Kevin still wasnt home. _

_"Do you think Joe was right about Kevin?" Riley asked Nick while biting on the tip of her pencil._

_"About what?"_

_"Kissing"_

_"Oh, I dont know maybe" Nick said looking up from his math workbook. "Hey Riley?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

_"No, what about you?"_

_"Nope" Nick said not looking Riley directly in the eyes, "do you think its fun?"_

_"I dont know, Joe said that Kevin said it was fun, and Kevins cool, so maybe its fun."_

_"Well, we could try it, just to see if its fun" Nick said nervously_

_"ok" Riley said getting up and walking over to where Nick was sitting_

_"On the count of three" Nick said sitting up and facing Riley_

_"Ok"_

_"Ready, 1...2...3" Nick said as his and Rileys lips colided. Just as quick as the kiss had started it was over._

_"EWWW" both of them said as they wiped there mouths with their hands. Nick would never tell anyone, but secretly he liked that kiss. Ever since then, Nick has liked Riley. _

--

"Hey" Riley replied, pulling Nick back into reality.

"so how are you doing?"

"I'm good, my head still hurts and all."

"Well, you did fracture it." he said with a little chuckle, "how are you doing with the whole Eric thing?"

"You had to bring it up" Riley said sighing and rolling her eyes. Nick chuckled. "If you must know i dont like boys, they stink, girls are better."

"What about me?" Nick said with a puppy dog face on.

"Well, I feel like your always there for me but like you dont appriciate me." Riley said looking away from Nick so that they didnt make eye contact.

"Of course I appreciate you Riles, your my best friend." Nick said trying to follow her gaze.

"Then why do you never compliment me, and you get all weird when its just the two of us and when Im around you're always in a bad mood. We didnt talk the whole time that I was on tour with you, the only time we talked was at the park and you said that I was the reason for you acting weird and being all mad all the time."

"Riley I didnt mean it like that, and I dont know why its weird when its just the two of us, and Im not always in a bad mood when your around..."

"Dont give me that you're always in a bad mood when Im around, and what about the compliment thing, you always compliment Miley"

"Mileys my GIRLFRIEND, I HAVE TO COMPLIMENT HER"

"So because Im just your friend I dont get complimented? Cause then thats bs." Nick just sat there stairing at Riley, he knew what the answer was, it was no, but he couldnt bring himself to say it. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her right then and there to show her that he really did care and that he wishes he could have the nerve to compliment her and tell her how beautiful she is every single minute of the day, but he has Miley and he couldnt do that to her. "You know what Nick, just leave. Its late and I should get some rest, plus your probably leaving anyway, cause you've gotta go back on tour."

"Riles..."

"Nick, I said leave"

"NO Im not leaving"

"LEAVE MY ROOM NOW, IM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE STRESSED OUT AND YOUR STRESSING ME OUT. LEAVE MY ROOM NOW!"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"FINE" they both said at the same time. Nick then got up and slammed the door. As soon as he was gone Riley burst into tears. She had been crying for a few minutes when her cousin Mandy came up.

"Hey, Riles you ok?" Mandy asked sincerly knowing that something had just happened between her and Nick. "Nick, just ran out of the house, Joe followed him but Nick seemed pretty upset, what happened?"

"Nothing" Riley replied through her tears

"Obviously its something Riles" Mandy said wiping away the tears on Riley's cheek. "You're crying, and you just dont cry to cry."

"Ok, so somthign did happen"

"Are you gunna tell me?"

"Yeah" Riley said wiping her own tears away and calming herself down. She then explained what happened with Nick. "And then we started yelling and he left and then I started crying and I dont know why"

"Wow" Mandy said after Riley had finished explaining the situation.

After a few minutes of silence Riley spoke again. "I think I love Nick"

"What?" Mandy asked not sure if she heard Riley correctly.

"I said, I think i love Nick"

"Finally" Mandy said laughing

"What do you mean by finally?"

"I mean Nick has had a crush on you since you were like five. Thank god you finally realized you liked him too."

"But I couldnt have picked a worse time, Nick has Miley"

"For now"

"What do you mean for now?"

"I mean, he'll have you forever, but Miley, she wont stick around much longer"

Meanwhile Joe had finally caught up to Nick, who was sitting on a park bench with his head in his hands.

"Hey Nick, you alright man?" Joe asked sitting down next to him

"Does it seem, like im alright?"

"Ok, Im guessing I asked a stupid question. So what happened between you and Riley?"

Nick then explained what had happened. "And then she told me to leave and I didnt want to, but she started yelling at me and then I did leave." Nick sighed, "but that whole time all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I cant because I have Miley"

"Well, maybe you should applogize for yelling, I mean she doesnt need the stress right now, the doctor said so"

"I know and I didnt mean to cause her stress" Nick paused, " I dont know if I can be just friends with her anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked obviously confuzed

"Well, were allways fighting because Im letting my feelings get in the way of our friendship, so were gunna keep fighting. If were not friends anymore that eliminates that problem for her, and then I wont have to hurt her or Miley"

* * *

**ok so this chapter is the end of part one of the story the next few chapters will be in part two.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry i havent updated in a while-ive been pretty busy. I had a sweet 16 last night for my friend monica and monica, nicole, and I loooveeee the jonas brothers so we were gunna do the jonas walk at the end of Goodnight and Goodbye, but the DJ didnt have it ( we were sooo upset. but thats ok beacause we danced to when you look me in the eyes and thats just the way we roll. So here is the first chapter of part two. **

* * *

PART TWO

Chapter 14

_'It has been One year, six months, three days and fifty two minutes since the last time I saw or spoke to Nick, and now Im at Kevin's wedding' _Riley thought to herself as she got out of the car that her mother and her drove in to get to the church in which Kevin would be wed in.

As Riley and her mother went into the church they saw Kevin standing at the alter with Nick and Joe. Riley waved to Kevin and Joe quickly while Nick wasnt looking before taking a seat in one of the back rows. She did this so that she wouldnt be seen much by Nick, but of course her mom objected and they moved up front. When Joe and Kevin waved back Nick turned to see who they were waving at. He was supprised to see Riley staring back at him. His heart jumped and he wasnt sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Riley broke the eye contact which gave Nick a chance to get a good look at her. Her hair was below sholder length now, and her seafoam eyes were carefully lined to accent them perfectly. The dress she wore accented her curves perfectly, she was wearing a straight short aqua colored dress with silver sequins covering the entire thing with cap sleeves.

'_One year, six months, three days and fifty eight minutes'_ Nick thought to himself as he walked back down the aisle with Joe because the wedding was about to start.

The whole church rose as the bridesmaids and groomsmen started down the aisle. Frankie and the flower girl were the first to walk up. Nick, Joe, and the Maid of Honor were next. Riley tried not to look at Nick, but some how her gaze seemed to follow him. Nick was wearing a simple tux, the same as Joe, but something about Nick in a tux, made him different. Maybe it was that his hair was curly whereas Joe's was straight or maybe it was the way they wore it. Riley couldnt figure it out, but somehting about Nick Jonas was different. Nick wore the whole outfit including the Matte satin collar vest, tux pant, shirt, bowtie. He looked absolutely gorgeous from his curly hair to his elegant tie and his shined shoes. With some people it looks awkward but on him everything looked perfect

Riley couldnt stay focused the rest of the ceremony. Her eyes would always wonder to Nick who was looking at her, but then looked away when their eyes met. Finally after another half hour of the akward staring Kevins fatehr Paster Jonas announced Kevin and Kristy husband and wife and they kissed. Then the whole bridal party rose and walked back down the aisle.

After everyone had left the church and filed into their cars, it was time to go to the reception. Riley was a little nervous about this because she might actually have to talk to Nick.

'_Why is this so weird hes my best friend, we should be talking anyway' _Riley thought as her and her mom drove to the place in which the reception would be held.

"Riley, dont be nervous its only Nick" Rileys mom said quickly glancing from the road, to her daughter, and back to the road.

"What?" Riley asked coming out of the zone she was just in

"I said, you dont have to be nervous its just Nick"

"how did you know I was..." Riley asked confused

"because your my daughter, I always know what your thinking, and dont worry about it you'll be fine"

"thanks mom" Riley said as they pulled into the parking lot. Her mom found a spot quickly and then they both got out of the car and started walking to the door. Riley's heart was beating faster with each step that she took  
_'the moment of truth' _she thought as they walked through the doors and into the building in which the reception was being held.

It was pretty hard for Riley to avoid Nick while sitting at the same table as him so, she just kept texting Miley who was across the table. Miley and Nick had broken up a few weeks after Riley and Nick stopped talking. Riley and Miley quickly became friends after Riley had gotten out of the hospital, so they were cool now.

Riley: ughhh so akward, i hate kevin for puttin us at the sam table

sMiley: u gotta talk 2 nick sometime

Riley: well not now

sMiley: why not, its been like a year and a half

Riley: One year, six months, three days and one hundred and fifty minutes to be exact

sMiley: ahh you love him, i love it , just talk 2 him

Riley: NOOO

sMiley: do it for me

Riley looked up to see Miley with a pouty face on

Riley:no, lets dance

sMiley: kayyy

Nick watched as Miley and Riley got up to go dance. Nick watched as Riley's body swayed back and fourth to the rythm of the song playing. Nick started thinking about the fight and had a flaskback of it when he was pulled back into reality by Joe's hand waving infront of his face.

"Hello, Nick you there?" Joe asked while obnoxiously waving his hand in front of Nicks face

"Uh, yeah" Nick said turning to face Joe

"You were thinking about the fight with Riley again werent you?" Joe asked knowing that he was because he always had a certian look on his face when he thought about her.

"Uhh, I just dont get why Kevin didnt tell us that she was invited"

"Us... I wouldnt say us" Joe said looking away from Nick

"You mean you knew?!" Nick asked Joe starting to feel like it was set up.

"Well...umm...yeah" Joe replied nervously still looking away from Nick

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!"

"because we knew you would get mad and tell us not to invite her, but she's our friend too and Kevin wanted her at the wedding"

"I understand that, but why is she at our table?"

"Well, we thought..."

"Wait we?"

"Kevin, Kristy and I thought that if you two were at the same table you would finally talk to each other, Nick shes called you several times within the last year and a half."

_'One year, six months, three days and one hundred fifty two minutes ' _Nick thought to himself as Joe continued to talk

"so we thought that if you two were near each other you would talk."

"well I dont think she wants to talk to me" Nick said signing and looking from Joe to Riley and then back to Joe.

"Well, can you blame her, she called you a bunch of times, left hundreds of messages, and you didnt respond to one or even try to call her back."

"I know, but I thought that getting out of her life would make it easier on her."

"but, it made it worse. Shes called me and Kevin asking if you were ok, if you changed your number. Shes not okay with this, your her best friend and your supposed to be there for her. Did you hear about her abusive boyfriend. No thats right, you havent spoken to her in over a year."

"She had an abusive boyfriend?" Nick asked as a worried look appeared on his face.

"Yeah, dont you remember the night Kevin and I drove to New Jersey?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they were at a house party and he was drunk, and he started to hit her, but it was really bad this time so when he went to the bathroom, she called us and we came and took care of him." Joe said remembering the night. Riley was crying so much. 'Nick should have been there' Joe thought to himself as Nick's face dropped.

"I should have been there" Nick said with a sigh.

After Riley and Miley danced for another twenty minuets Riley realized she hadnt talked to Kevin yet to congradulate him.

_'Damn, Kevin has to be talking to Joe and Nick right now' _Riley thought as she walked over to the table that she was sitting at.

"Hey Kev" Riley said tapping Kevin on the shoulder

"Hey, Riles glad you could make it" He said giving her a hug and Nick a 'talk to her' look.

"Yeah well your my best friend, and I wouldnt miss your wedding for the world. By the way congratulations"

"Thanks Riles. Oh I gotta go Kristys calling me"

"Ok, bye Kevin" Riley said as she saw Kevin walk away. Riley had been lefft with Joe and Nick.

There was a long akward silence before Joe asked "So how you been?"

"I've been ok, you?"

"I've been good" Joe said looking for a way to get Riley and Nick talking. "Kevins calling me, I'll be right back" Joe said as he got up and walked away. Both Riley and Nick gave him a look that said 'NOOOOO'

After another long akward silence Riley started to walk away to go find Miley, but Nick grabbed her arm

"No, Riles wait" Nick said

"What Nick" She asked bitterly obviously still mad at him and sitting down in the chair Joe was sitting in.

Nick sat there unsure of what to say or do.

"Ok, Im gunna go now" Riley said as she stared getting up

"No, Riles, dont go" he said sitting her back down

"why?"

"because I hate not talking to you"

"And whose fault is that"

"I know what I did was wrong, but at the time it seemed like the right thing" Nick said looking down

"How the hell is not talking to your best friend for one year, six months, three days and one hundred sixty seven minutes the right thing to do?" Riley asked starting to raise her voice

"You, know the exact time we stopped talking"

"Yeah, why?"

Nick just smiled and stared at her for a few moments before leaning in and kissing her. It was like the kiss wasn't even happening; it was soft and barely there. She was shocked at first but then she felt herself easing into the kiss. A few seconds later they pulled away and Nick had a huge grin on his face.  
"What was that for?" Riley asked biting her lip

"Well..." Nick started to say but then he was interrupted by Miley

"Oh, you two are talking again good. Riley can you come with me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah sure" Riley said grabbing her bag and walking out into the hall with Miley.

"Well I kissed you because I love you" Nick whispered to himself as if Riley was still there. Nick then scanned the room for Kevin. When he found him he got up and walked over to where Kevin and Kristy were sitting.

"Hey Kevin, I know this is your wedding and I know you probably dont want to be dealing with my girl problems but, I kinda need to talk to you" Nick said looking from his feet to Kevin and then looking back at his feet.

"Its ok Nick, I dont mind. So whats up?"

"Well, Riley and I were talking.."Nick started

"Oh, good you two are talking again" Kevin said cutting Nick off

"As I was saying... we were talking and she sorta told me that she knew what time exactly that we stopped talking, and well" Nick paused "IkindadsortakissedRiley" Nick mumbled softly

"What did you say?" Kevin asked

"I said I kissed Riley" Nick said a little louder

"Nick, I cant hear you, what did you say

"I SAID I KISSED RILEY!" Nick said so loud that the whole table heard him and turned around to look at him.

"Oh" Kevin said, he paused to think, "So whats the problem?"

"Well, after we kissed she asked me what the kiss was for"

"Ok, well what did you say?" Kevin asked hopeing his brother said somehting smart

"Well, I was about to tell her how I feel, but Miley interrupted and they went to the bathroom"

"Oh" Kevin said

"So what do I do?" Nick asked

"Well, I cant tell you what to do but this is what I would do" Kevin says as he leans over to whisper something into Nicks ear.

* * *

**so nick and riley kissed, what happens next. review for the last chapter!!**


	15. Authors Note

Ok so this is and authors note

i thought that i would be getting more reviews considering i only have one chapter left. And its the best chapter. so if you guys dont review then i wont put the last chapter up. And if i dont my friend nicole might kill me so if i were you i would review

thxx

x0tiinkx0


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Riley's P.O.V.

After talking in the bathroom for a little while Miley and I finally returned to the party. When we got back to our seats we saw Kevin on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce my brother Nick to the stage." Kevin said stepping down as Nick came on stage with a guitar.

"This song is for the girl I love" Nick said as he started strumming the chords to Mandy on his guitar.

'Nick loves Mandy, but he just kissed me,that makes no sence, Mandy isnt even here' Riley thought to herself

"_Riley used to be that girl_

_The one that never said a word;_

_But she always sang_

_S Club 7 and all those boy bands _

_Now it's been a few years _

_It looks like things have changed _

_she could be mine and I want to say_ " Nick sang into the microphone

'Oh hes singing about me' I thought as I just stared at the stage.

"_Riley always laughs when I act stupid _

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance _

_With her it's never wasted time _

_Riley always knows exactly what I'm _

_Thinking and she's always on my mind _

_And now, I never wanna let her go_

_Cause Riley always knows"_ Nick continued to play

I sat there shocked, this was so public, Nick was never public about his feelings.

"_Riley always tells the truth _

_Even when it's hard to do _

_And she always understands _

_Even when it don't make sense _

_Even if she was a blonde _

_i'd be the one that feels so dumb..._

_Riley always laughs when I act stupid _

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance _

_With her it's never wasted time _

_Riley always knows exactly what I'm _

_Thinking and she's always on my mind _

_And now, I never wanna let her go_

_Cause Riley always knows..._

_now I have a problem _

_I'm sure that Riley knows _

_guess I'm feeling lonely _

_I think that Riley knows _

_my feelings are crazy _

_ill always be there for her_

_And I hope that she knows _

_I never ever wanna let her go..._

_Riley always laughs when I act stupid _

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance _

_With her it's never wasted time _

_Riley always knows exactly what I'm _

_Thinking and she's always on my mind _

_And now, I never wanna let her go_

_Cause Riley always knows" _Nick sang and as he sang his last note I ran out of the hall crying.

Normal P.O.V.

Riley had heard faint applause, but just kept running. After Nick saw Riley leave he jumped off the stage and ran after her. He ran out the door and tried to figure out which direction she ran in. He soon found her crying on the floor with her back against the wall in the hallway. Her mascara was running down her face and her hair was all messed up from crying, but all Nick could do was smile. He went over to her and scooped her up in his arms and let her cry for a few minutes.

"Riley, whats wrong?" Nick asked wiping the remaining tears off her cheek when she calmed down a bit.

"Its you" Riley said as she stopped crying

"What?" Nick said obviously confused. Riley then place a short kiss on Nicks lips. Nick could taste the salt from the tears she had been crying when they pulled away. "Oh" Nick replied before he kissed her back. After they pulled away they sat there for a few minutes.

"Sooo.." Riley said trying to break the akward silence, even though she was still in Nicks arms.

Nick sick of the akwardness placed his left hand on top of his right and started moving his thumbs in a foward motion, resulting in it looking lke a turtle. Both of them started laughing.

"Hey, I got you to smile" he said

"yeah, you were always good at that.' Riley said as she started to get up, "come on they're probably about to send out a search party for us." She said offering her hand to Nick to help im up. He accepted it and pulled her back into his arms

"Let them" He said before he kissed her yet again. Riley pulled away.

"Nick Im serious, lets go" she said getting up again. She started walking back to the room. Reluctantly Nick got up and tried to catch up with Riley. When he caught up with her he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She looked at him and smiled, and then she lightly squeased his hand.

the end :

* * *

ok i know its sad its over, but i felt if i continued it that i would butcher it. There will however be an epilougue so you guys can count on that; its written so its up to you guys when you get it


	17. Epilouge

Epilogue

_10 years later_

Riley returned to the house in which her and Nick had been living since they got married, which was about a year ago. She had returned from a doctors appointment in which she had very big news to tell Nick. She was preparing a special dinner for the two of them so that she could tell him her big news. Nick came home from work at about the same time Riley had finished cooking dinner. He came in with a bouquet of white roses which happened to be Riley's favortie flower. He walked into the kitchen to see his wife taking the steak off of the griddle on the stove. He walked over to her and kissed his wife on the cheek. Riley quickly turned around put her arms around Nick's neck and gave him a sweet kiss.

"You, seem happy" Nick said as he kissed his wife yet again.

"Well, I have you whats not to be happy about, plus I have something to tell you." She said giving Nick another peck on the lips.

"Oh really, me too" Nick said

"Ok, you first."

"Ok, well the Jonas Brothers are going on a two year world tour" Nick said sounding so excited

"Thats great hunny, Im so happy for you" Riley said as Nick wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Nick said as he pulled away from the hug so he could look at his beautiful wife.

"Well," she started off, "Nick, we're having a baby, I'm pregnant"

Nick then grabbed his wife and kissed her. "This, is amazing, I gotta go call everyone, I cant beleive that Im gunna be a daddy, Riley this is great news." Nick said smiling as he kissed his wife one more time.

_Nine months later_

"Breathe, Riley breathe" She could hear Nick telling her through gritted teeth, because Riley had been holding his hand so tight. She finally let go which ment the contraction was over. She leaned her head back against the pillow in her hospital room. She breathed heavy for a few minuets hoping the contractions would stop, but she knew they wouldnt, not until she gave birth. Her contractions were about a little less than two minuets apart now and she was 80 dialated. Which ment that she would probably give birth soon.

About twenty minuets later, Riley was fully dialated and the contractions were less than a minute apart.

Rileys P.O.V.

"Okay Riley, we're almost there. Get ready" Dr. Kindle told me, moving around to stand at the foot of the bed, folding up the bed sheets. "Alright Riley, I need you to push on my go, okay?" As Dr. Crinkle moved into position, I nodded my head and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, my fingers once again grinding the bones in Nicks hand. "Alright Riley, push" Taking a deep breath, I did as she had asked and tried to get the baby out at one time, wanting nothing more then to just get this over with.

"Okay Riley, just a few more. Big push, okay?"

After one last extremely painful session of pushing, I collapsed against my pillows, panting, as small cries filled the room. My eyes were closed, but I could hear the baby as it was wrapped in a towel and handed over to the nurse to be washed up and for a health inspection.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Jonas, you have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse said handing me a pink bundle, helping me settle her against my chest.

Normal P.O.V.

"Wow, shes so small" Nick said as he eyed, his daughter, who had her mother's seafoam eyes.

"Yeah" Riley said looking from her daghter to Nick, "You wanna hold her?"

"Yeah" Nick said eager to hold his daughter. When he held her his face lit up. The nurse came back in with a clipboard and a pen.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" the nurse asked polietly.

"Yes" Riley answed looking at Nick. "Brooke Marie Jonas"

Later on that night after everyone who had come in to see Brooke left it was just Riley, Nick, and baby Brooke. Brooke fell asleep in her mothers arms. Nick just looked from his wife to thier child.

"Riley?"

"Yeah Nick?" she replied

"I love you so much."

"I know, Nick, I love you too."

He then kissed Riley on the forehead and continued to look at his wife holding his daughter. _'Nothing could be better than this'_, he thought to himself

the end :


End file.
